The Nightmare Trilogy: I Xtermination
by BountyHunter1009
Summary: The Nightmare Trilogy: I- Xtermination: Will Samus escape the grips of the SAX alive? Will she destroy the research station and the X? Find out the terrifying truth in Xtermination.    I know it's short but please review it and read my other fanfics!
1. Chapter 1

The Nightmare Trilogy: I- Xtermination

Chapter One:

"Help, Adam, help!" yelled Samus.

The SAX had been chasing her for quite some time. She jumped from ledge to ledge, from room to room, but it was too fast. Samus quickly jerked around to face the ghastly look alike and shot it in the face with her freeze missile. It froze for just long enough so she could get into a room without it seeing her enter.

She kept running because she knew it could be there at any moment, and she wanted to be as far away as she could get before stopping to rest. All the way through, around, up and down sector 3 she ran. She was trying to find her way out without a map after the SAX shot her powersuit and damaged it. She knew Adam would come with some help, he had to. She finally rested in a large room and sat on a ledge by the door. It was when she sat down that the SAX destroyed the door with a missile and blew Samus off the edge.

She fell for about fifty feet before slamming into the ground with a violent stirring of the floor below her. Samus was struggling to stand when she dropped to the ground after an ear piercing shriek damaged her ear drums. She glanced up and saw what she had been scared of, a big flying beast.

"Of course, I'm getting chased by the SAX, can hardly stand up, and this is when Ridley decides to show up. Great!"

She managed to get to her feet and was already charging her beam before Ridley started firing his weapon barrage. She dodged the fire, but had a hard time blocking his tail whip. She constantly fired her missiles and beams and was relentless and vile. She had to be, or Ridley would destroy her in a heartbeat. She knew he was weakening when his skin started to turn red, but she was also losing health, and fast at that.

She was so close to killing him, just a few more shots. Samus dispelled a large shrill scream, two SAX dropped from the ceiling. She had just killed Ridley, grabbed the space jump, and fled. She didn't even have time to switch the auxiliary power back on. She flew right past it as fast as she could. All she knew was that she had to get out of that sector and back to her ship or find a red X parasite. She was at 87 health, she needed more.

As she ran she wasn't sure if she was more shocked that all of this bad stuff was happening to her today, or that there was more than one SAX. What if there were tens of them? How could she possibly survive? She did know for certain that she had to get off of SR388 fast. The X could multiply daily until there were hundreds or thousands of SAX. She had to find some way to exterminate the X. Until she even thought about that she had to get out of her predicament alive.

She reached her ship after fifteen minutes of pure hell. She had to basically sprint all the way to her ship. She quickly jumped in and recharged for fear of her enemies showing up. As she got her health back she found a mysterious package on her control panel. She scanned it for signs of hostility, but found none, and quickly ripped it open. Inside were directions to a secret data room in which she would find an upgrade to destroy the research station and all of the X inside. However, it would leave enough time for her to get to her ship and fly away before it exploded. It was basically a nuclear weapon that would work in her environment and be sure to kill all of the X. She quickly let out a sigh of relief and glee and slipped the paper into her suit, opened the hatch to her ship, and exited into the light.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Samus breezily cantered through the long hallway out of the docking port. She didn't need to run at the moment as no one was chasing her, and she had full health. As it turns out, while she was sprinting away from the SAX the last time it was a good thing that she never turned on the auxiliary power. If she had, she would have had to go all the way back to Ridley's lair and turn it off again. The reason for this being that the main elevator shaft had to be none operational so she could get into a secret passage marked on the map without getting killed by getting crushed against the roof of the shaft. She kept walking all the way to the main level up and down rooms, left and right through different doors. She walked for approximately fifteen minutes before reaching the secret entrance.

She had been here once before when the SAX turned off the auxiliary power. She had been in the elevator at the time and had to fight her way through tons of X in an air ventilation pipe. Today, however, she was going the opposite direction. She opened the air duct and climbed through. It was still dirty, but the X decided to evacuate and move somewhere else. Samus didn't mind this at all as it made her journey easier. There were still a few lingering X here and there, and she quickly annihilated them, but it wasn't as rough of a journey as was the first time.

She got to the elevator around a half hour after she had started. She entered and then gazed at her map trying to decipher it. The next direction was up.

"Surely that must be a mistake." said Samus, "If I were to go up I would have to climb up the elevator cables. However, I haven't made a mistake in my navigating, so maybe I'll just try and see where it leads to."

Samus ripped off the lid to the elevator and climbed out. She decided not to look up, or down, until she reached the point on her map where it said to stop. According to the paper after she was one hundred seventy-two feet above the elevator she would be in the right spot. Unfortunately for her, a height measurer was one of the few tools she didn't have. She would have to guess by counting the number of reaches it took her. When she was at one seventy-two she would shoot at all the walls around her and hope one broke loose into a passageway.

She started off easily enough using the energy of her power suit to her advantage. She had counted fourteen reaches. She ended up with a rhythm that helped, kept her not thinking about what she was doing, but still allowed her to count. After twenty minutes she was half way there with eighty-six reaches. After a while she got extremely tired so gripped on with her legs for dear life and let her arms dangle. As she did this her heart skipped a beat. For some reason it seemed she was still moving, but if that didn't scare her enough she noticed she was moving down. She sent a signal to her brain saying she was done with her break. She climbed as fast as her arms could carry her, while once in a while she stopped and shot around with her missiles hoping to spring the secret passage and escape.

She had climbed a little higher than she had been when she was having her break but kept climbing vigorously. She glanced down and saw the elevator was rising, and fast at that. She climbed for a few moments more before her muscles said, "NO!" and refused to work anymore. She stopped climbing, but didn't stop shooting. Her life was flashing before her eyes, she was about to get crushed by an elevator, and she was almost out of ammo. However, all of a sudden there was a clicking sound to her left. She rotated her head to see a gate opening to the left of her. She then quickly glanced down to see the progress of the elevator. It was only a few feet away. Through the open roof she could see the smiling face of the SAX before she sprung herself off the cable and into the room. Then to finish things off she turned around and blasted the elevator cable with a missile, sending the SAX to sure doom.

As she went through the gate she noticed it had white words painted on it. They said **Sector Ω**. As soon as she had finished reading them the gate slammed shut behind her and she was left in the dark with something large breathing down her neck behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Her heart was pounding at the thought of what was actually behind her. What would it feel like to get eaten alive?

"Maybe if I just stay still it won't notice me." she thought.

She waited for her eyes to adjust to the light and stayed very, very quiet. After a few minutes she could see and snapped her head around with her charge beam ready to blowup whatever was behind her. She just wanted the damned thing to go to hell! She regretted thinking that because as she turned around the creature ran away with a shriek. It was only an eticoon that just wanted to be nice. She felt bad for the thing and willed it over to her again. It was a gentle thing, a kind loving animal. That all changed when it got ripped in half.

The Omega Metroid roared with such ferocity that the chamber shook. It took the dead eticoon in its forehand and swallowed it while viciously crunching its bones. Samus was taken by such surprise that she didn't completely realize the fire ball coming towards her. Luckily, she had the Varia Suit so she didn't take any damage; however, she was thrown quite a ways back and lost her footing. The beast came hurtling towards her, but Samus was faster. She swiped at his exposed stomach with her beam. It screeched and fell back for just a moment.

Samus took this pause as a blessing and swiftly attacked again and again. It was almost dead, she could tell by the color of its skin, but Samus was still going strong. The Metroid sent one last lunge at Samus and made contact. She went flying across the room cutting her health down so much she could barely lift her arm. The vermin collapsed with its last burst of energy and fell dead on the ground. Samus was very close to doing the same. The only thing that saved her was another eticoon that brought her a red X. Samus absorbed it and was back to being at full health. She thanked the eticoon and was off, continuing to follow her map.

She could hear the roars of other Omega Metroids in the distance, but none too close to have to worry too much about. She advanced at a medium pace turning here and there along the vast dark corridors. The ceilings were huge, daunting, and black. Nothing had color. It frightened her a little, but on she moved. Apparently this was an Omega Metroid breeding program, and unfortunately the eticoons were their prey. She felt terrible and swore to herself she would come back and free the eticoons. She didn't want the Metroids to die either, as she was a nice soul, but decided to change their food source to something else.

She wearily continued through the dank room until she was faced with a huge circular hall. According to the map she should continue around to the right, but something unnerved her about this place. There was a humongous whole in the center of the room, but she couldn't tell what it was. She circled around following the map until the ground shook. She looked behind her, to her sides, but saw nothing unusual. She raced over to the edge of the hole and stared down. Her mouth opened in awe. The ground below was rising and something was coming with it.

"It has to be an Omega Metroid." she thought.

"But it looks too short! Maybe it's a Zeta Metroid?"

Unfortunately, Samus was wrong. It was a Metroid Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

As the Metroid Queen rose from the ground Samus was glued to the floor. She didn't know whether to use her missiles, shoot at it with her charge beam, or what! She heard its ear piercing roar and panicked even more. As it drew nearer and nearer she charged her beam and got far away from the whole. She knew it would lash out at her and she didn't want to be near it when it did.

As the platform came to a halt the Metroid Queen glanced around smelling the prey that it knew was close by. In a few quick seconds it located Samus, rotated its body so that it was towards her, and charged.

It was the fastest thing Samus had ever seen. It came at her with such force that when Samus shot to the side to get out of the way it hit a rock wall and shattered it. The beast shrieked with anger and turned around locating Samus. It sprinted again and again, whacking into wall after wall.

Samus looked up and noticed the ceiling was quavering. An idea struck her and she ran to the opposite wall. There were only three left standing so she knew what she had to do. As she waited for it to come the Queen just glared at her. After a few seconds of this it got tired of it and bolted. Samus jumped out of the way again and it broke another wall.

"Two left." she said to herself.

When the Metroid destroyed the last two walls Samus used all of the strength she could summon and sprinted like she never had before. She didn't stop until she was many rooms away and down a metal reinforced corridor. Behind her she could hear the cracking of the ceiling falling in on the Metroid Queen, crushing it alive. She never had to touch it, but she did hear it. The sound was unbearable; as if the world was hit by a sonic boom so great it shattered men's eardrums. She was safe; however, as the rubble chased her a little ways, but never actually hit her. She was safe, safe.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

She continued down the hallways constantly following her map. She went every which way turning more and more often. She noticed that the walls were transforming in front of her eyes. They were slowly turning from solid earth to metal. She was pondering why this was happening because before she noticed that all of the walls were made of solid earth or were covered with stones. Now they were just metal, cold, solid, silvery metal. She walked onward following her map.

Left, right, right, left, left. Samus continuously went from corridor to corridor, hallway to hallway, room to room. The map seemed to be taking her in circles, but it was just taking her closer to the room holding the weapon upgrade. As she got closer and closer the rooms got colder and colder. She also saw something unfamiliar above, so she looked up to get a better look. On the ceiling were funny words and symbols.

Samus quickly put on her scan visor and looked over the words up above. Her machine said that they were scientific words and symbols which translated to different animals, experiments, and things such as that. She didn't feel incredibly comfortable with that so she quickly charged her beam. She felt as if something was about to attack her, and she was right.

She was extremely glad that she ended up charging her beam because out of nowhere Metroids sprung out at her. Three latched onto her head in a flash. She took her time and knew she had to be careful about shooting at them. If the vermin moved she could end up with a hole in her head from a plasma beam! She aimed carefully and pointed the strong beam at the beasts. She launched it and killed all the Metroids on her head and four that were floating over her. She quickly recharged her weapon and killed the rest of the alien life forms before they could harm her again. After they were all gone she charged her beam again just in case, and moved on.

She could see on her map that she was extremely close to the second to last stop on her map. After this stop it was onto the Data Room. She picked up her pace from a walk to a canter because she wanted to get there fast. As she briskly walked she noticed that the ceiling seemed to be moving. When she looked up she saw that there were more and more of the scientific symbols. She looked down the hall and saw that there was more and more black on the ceiling. This made her uneasy as she knew that there must be something such as a bioengineered monster at her destination.

"Of course, I can't just get the easy way out, can I?"

She looked back and made the connection; as I get closer to my destination there's more writing on the ceiling. Animals, experiments, METROIDS. She was pretty nervous, now that she knew what the scientists were doing. She had recognized some of the symbols and noted that at least two of them were foreign to her. She had seen Zeta, Beta, and Alpha symbols. There were also addition signs and such.

"Oh no! They're combining all of the Metroids to make one humongous one! How the hell will I beat that! It will be huge and has probably been damned by Satan already!"

Samus had a mini heart attack but let the palpitations pass, took deep breaths, and continued with her walking. She still had her beam charged and turned down the final hall. She ran down this one and walked into the open light.

It was extremely bright and hurt her eyes. It was as if she entered a world of oblivion. It took a few minutes for her eyes to adjust, but by the time she was almost finished adjusting she had already been taken hostage.

"Put me down!" screamed Samus.

She was being thrown around maliciously and was whacked against her head many times. She was knocked unconscious but quickly recovered. She released her charge beam in the direction of the assailant and heard a low moan. She was dropped and slammed to the ground. When she looked up she could see the shadow of multiple small black Metroids jumping and running along the walls. She had never seen them before in her life and was sort of scared of the unfamiliar beings.

One smiled down at her and launched itself off the wall. She blasted it away and it shrieked in pain. For some reason it just kept coming at her, and even when she continuously shot at it with everything she had it didn't seem to die. When it was only feet away it jumped and lashed out with extending claws that grew on Samus fast. When this happened she slipped around it and smashed it with her fist. It disappeared with a puff of pitch black smoke.

She glared up and saw tens more of the demons. She decided that she should just run through them and plant the super weapon here when she got it to ensure that these new Double Omega Queen Metroids were killed. Samus called the animals this because she throught of them as two Omegas and one Queen combined into some small Metroid version of a velociraptor. As she sprinted through the room the sky turned black with a frenzy of black creatures that apparently had wings and claws that could stretch for infinity. The sharp nails wrapped around Samus piercing her powersuit and severely damaging her. The pain was immense but she ripped their tendons that were attacking her in half sending the monsters to whatever their hell was. About five of them turned into black smoke and the rest flew away trying not to get hurt. It certainly wasn't that they were scared, well, of her anyway. They were more nervous about the animal at the other side of the tunnel that Samus was walking through.

However, Samus unfortunately didn't know what she was in for and was basically walking into a deathtrap. For her, there really wasn't a light at the end of the tunnel, because what she saw at the other end could only be thought up in the most terrible of nightmares. What Samus saw could only be displayed in a few words.

"Oh shit, not again!" she yelled.


End file.
